Inner Demons
by Toushirou Nakeru
Summary: Takes place 6 years after the events of Aizen and the Arrancar. I originally started this shortly after the Arrancar: The Arrival arc began so some of this will not be accurate with the current story. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Rainy Day

Author's note: I've recently looked back on this after having it sit for nearly a year. I've found some things that I'm not happy with and therefore am going to rewrite it starting after Chapter 1. I have edited Chapter 1 but it is 99% the exact same as it was before. I promise to keep the same tone and basic story, but there were many holes that I felt needed filling and simply editing chapters and reposting them was not going to work. Please be patient as I will be working to get all the previous chapters redone and new ones going after that. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Bleach

Inner Demons

By: Toushirou Nakeru

Chapter One

Rainy Day

She slowly opened her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room she could hear the sound of rain against the roof. She moved her arms and began to sit herself up, but as her head left the pillow everything began to spin. She allowed her head to return the large, soft pillow allowing the waves of nausea to subside.

"_Where are I?" _she asked herself, her mind still clouded and hazy. _"This isn't my closet. This is a bed... this is… Ichigo's bed."_

The thought slowly dawned her like the morning sun. She was in Ichigo's room. There was no doubt in her mind as she timidly looked out from behind part of the pillow. She could see the doors to Ichigo's closet… _her_ closet. She could see Kon snoozing inside on some of the blankets she used for her own pillows.

"_Where's Ichigo?"_ She asked herself as she once again tried to sit up. _"Why am I in his bed?"_

She fought with the dizziness and nausea from before. She closed her eyes as she slowly swung her feet around to the side of the bed. She opened her eyes as she began to lift herself up off the bed. She stumbled toward the desk as her body was too weak to support itself, barely catching herself before falling to the hardwood floor.

"_Why do I feel so weak?"_ she asked herself as she slowly moved across the room. _"Where is Ichigo?"_

She opened the door slowly and walked toward the stairs using the wall as support. She stepped down the hardwood steps one at a time, being careful not to slip or lose her balance on the creaking surfaces as she descended. She knew she wasn't strong enough to catch herself if she fell.

As she stepped off the last step onto the first floor of the Kurosaki household she could barely hear the sound of the television from the living room over the sound of the droplets of water upon the roof. She slowly walked toward the noise, both her hands against the wall as she could feel her strength continuing to waver.

"_Ichigo..."_ she said to herself as she saw the tips of his bright orange hair. _"Ichigo…"_

She moved toward the couch where he was laying. She could see his hair just above the arm rest. She allowed her right hand to leave the wall and reach toward the couch and then her left hand reached for the back of the couch. She could feel her legs giving out as she stumbled forward.

She grabbed the couch before her knees hit the floor, but not without shifting it several inches in front of her. As she pulled herself up she tried to look over the back of the couch to see if she had awakened the Substitute Soul Reaper. Just as she saw his body shift she heard a quiet, sleepy voice.

"You're awake."

"_Is that him?"_ she asked herself, her mind still hazy.

"You should be in bed?" the voice said full of concern.

"_It IS him…" _she said to herself as she gazed upon him sprawled out in front of her.

"You should be in bed," he said as he rose up from the couch and maneuvered around it to her side. "You're still too weak to be up moving around."

"I'm fine," she said trying to straighten her body.

She could feel his arms against the back and the back of her legs, "You are going back to bed, got it?"

"I said I'm fine, Baka…" she replied as defiantly as she could while felt her feet left the floor.

She could barely sense his body against hers as carried her up the stairs and back into his room. He slowly set her on the bed and pulled the blankets over her small, weakened body. As he rested his hand against her forehead she looked up to him with glossy eyes.

"Why did you bring me back up here?" she asked the confusion very apparent in her voice.

She thought she saw a hint of a smile cross his face, "You're sick, Baka. Remember?"

"No…" she replied quietly.

He removed his hand from her forehead and sat on the bed next to her, "You went out during a rain storm and I found you unconscious. I had to carry you back here because you were so weak you couldn't even move your head."

"Where is everyone?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

She could feel his hand resting on top of hers, "They went to a medical seminar in the city. You should remember that. I was supposed to go with them, but seeing as you had to be an idiot and get yourself sick I stayed behind to make sure you got better."

"Why did you… stay behind?" her voice now sounded distant.

The orange-haired teen turned to look out the window on the other side of his bed, "Someone had to take care of you. Yuzu and Karin are too young to stay home and take care of someone by themselves, and my Dad had his heart set on going. Besides, I didn't really want to be around Goat-chin when he makes a fool of himself in front of all those people anyway."

Ichigo watched as Rukia turned onto her side with her back facing him. She pulled the pillow in towards herself, cuddling it in the fetal position. He couldn't help but let a smile cross his face.

"_It's a good thing that no one is around…"_ he thought to himself.

He thought too soon.

"You can smile, Ichigo!" an annoying, familiar voice called out from within the closet.

Ichigo turned to see Kon standing in the closet with his arms at his sides, "I knew you could!"

Ichigo flew across the room, his fist planting square in the lion plushie's face, "You bastard! You'll wake her up with yelling like that!!!"

"Ouch, that hurt!" Kon snapped as his fabric face separated from Ichigo's fist. "You baka! Stop hitting me!"

Ichigo snatched up the plushie and quickly slipped out of the dimly lit room. He closed the door behind him, careful not to wake up Rukia. He quickly ran down the stairs and into the living room, pitching the lion into the couch at high speed.

"What the hell was that for?!?" Kon called out as he rubbed the back of his head with his plushie paw.

Ichigo slumped down on the couch, "She needs to rest. With you screaming like that she'll never get any!"

"But you were smiling!" Kon pointed out defensively.

Ichigo planted his fist in the plushie's gut, "Was not, annoying freak."

"Yes you…" Kon began as he held his paws in front of his gut.

Ichigo did not let the small toy finish. He smacked Kon on the back so hard that is sent him flying into the wall.

"You bastard…" Kon said as he picked himself off the floor.

Ichigo interlocked his hands and rested them behind his head, "You're the bastard. You were supposed to make sure she stayed asleep and didn't get out of bed."

"I can't help it that it's boring in your room!" Kon shouted from behind the television.

Ichigo let out a deep breath, "Whatever, germ infested Plushie. At least she didn't get hurt."

"I would never let anything happen to Nee-san!" the plushie squeaked.

Ichigo didn't hear what Kon said. He was too busy looking back at the stairs that led to his room. _"I hope she starts getting better soon. She doesn't even remember what happened."_

"Did you even hear what I said!?!" Kon yelled from behind the television.

Ichigo got off the couch and kicked Kon as he walked into the kitchen, "I told you to keep quiet, you tattered Fuzz Ball."

Rukia shifted as the two argued downstairs. She opened her eyes just enough to make out the rain sliding down the window, _"Thank you… Ichigo."_


	2. Chapter 2 The Shifting of Power

Chapter Two

The Shifting of Power

Ichigo Kurosaki stopped in the center of the Squad 1 barracks. His form-fitting, gothic style shihakusho glistened in the moonlight as it entered through the small wooden slats that covered the windows. He smugly looked around the massive main entrance to ensure he had entered undetected. After a quick scan of the room he slowly began to walk towards the grand staircase directly before him.

"Did you actually believe we were unaware of your plans, Kurosaki?" the voice of the Squad 6 captain echoed throughout the sparsely furnished chamber.

Ichigo allowed a large grin to slip across his face, "Do you think you would know if I didn't wish it, Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"To think that you have such control is utter arrogance, Substitute," Aizen's voice boomed.

The orange-haired Soul Slayer began to chuckle, "To think any of you can stop me is nothing but stupidity."

"This is as far as you go," echoed Tousen's voice from the shadows.

Kurosaki smugly reached behind his head for the hilt of his zanpakuto, "If you think you stand a chance, I'm waiting."

"As you wish, Kurosaki," came the smug voice of Ichimaru. "Shoot to kill, Shinzo!"

Kurosaki quickly pulled the large, cleaver-like zanpakuto from his back and shifted it causing the enemy blade to simply bounce off the side of the massive weapon, "Is that all you have?"

"Scatter, Senbozakura!" Kuchiki ordered causing hundreds of pink petals to appear floating throughout the room.

Kurosaki began to laugh as the petals surrounded him, "Dispose of them."

The room began to shudder as the massive entrance doors were completely destroyed causing dust and debris to fill the air. Kurosaki disappeared as the dust and debris drifted throughout the massive chamber. The four captains did not move from their shadowy perches as they waited for the dust to clear.

Kuchiki raised his hands into the air causing all the petals adrift to form a cloud above where the orange-haired Slayer had been standing, "Pathetic tricks will not save you this time, Kurosaki."

"Reign over the frozen sky, Hyorinmaru!" a voice called out from within the dust cloud.

Ice began to cover everything within the room as a dragon formed beam of ice began to encircle the chamber. The old wood began to splinter and crack as the ice engulfed the entire balcony which held the four Soul Slayer captains. As the petal-blades began their rushed decent into the cloud they began to freeze and fell to the ground from the excess weight.

Kuchiki cried in disbelief, "You traitor!"

"You're noble sentiments mean nothing, Captain! Howl, Zabimaru!" echoed a voice as a long, slender blade ripped through the balcony directly to the left of the staircase. Kuchiki used his shunpo to avoid falling to the floor.

Kuchiki landed only inches from his prior position, still in the shroud of shadow, "So, Renji. You have chosen to betray us as well."

"The reign of nobility has ended, Kuchiki!" replied the red-haired Soul Slayer as he whipped the elongating blade of his zanpakuto at his former superior. "No longer will those of noble birth hold us back!"

Sousuke Aizen quickly moved from his darkened perch as he watched the Squad 6 lieutenant's blade continue to fly towards Kuchiki. "How dare you! You will pay for this!"

As Aizen descended into the dust and debris a shadowy figure appeared directly in his path, "Regrettable move, Sousuke. Awaken now, Benihime!"

"Captain Aizen!" Gin cried out as he lifted up his zanpakuto while he watched the Squad 5 captain impaled by the unsealed zanpakuto, blood running down the blade to its hilt.

As Ichimaru began to bring his blade downwards, aiming for the figure that had stopped Aizen, he was hit by a beam of ice which knocked him to the ground. He landed against the back of the balcony as Shinzo fell into the dissipating cloud of dust. Ichimaru readied himself to dodge another attack only to find his feet and hands had been frozen to the ground, pinning him there.

"You're not going anywhere, Ichimaru." remarked the short, silver-haired Soul Slayer with a smirk. "You should chill out until this is over."

While Hitsugaya stood facing the pinned Squad 3 captain a lanky figure lunged at him from the shadows, "I shall make you pay for your unjust actions, Hitsugaya!"

"I'm sorry, Kaname," a deep voice boomed as a massive figure slammed against the thin framed captain of Squad 9. "I simply cannot allow you to interfere."

Tousen picked himself up off the ground to find himself being starred down by Sajin Komamura, "After everything the Captain-Commander has done for you…"

"Do not try to use guilt to sway me, Kaname," Komamura said coldly. "Roar, Tenken!"

Kurosaki watched with a smirk as each of the Captain-Commander's private guard were cut down by his reinforcements. He could see Aizen sprawled out before Kisuke Urahara while blood pooled around him from his wound. He could hear Kuchiki beginning to pant as he continued to dodge Renji Abarai's vicious onslaught. The sound of a massive metal fist pummeling the body of Kaname Tousen into the wooden floor rang loudly behind the orange-haired Slayer.

"I shouldn't keep Old Man Yamamoto waiting," Ichigo said to himself with a smirk.

The once frozen petal-blades began to hover over Ichigo once more, "I will not allow you to go any further!"

"Just surrender already you noble scum!" Renji cried as he whipped Zabimaru behind Byakuya and brought the blade across the Squad 6 captain's back tearing into his body.

Komamura ended his pounding of Kaname as Kuchiki's unconscious body fell from the balcony and onto the floor. Byakuya attempted to push himself up from the floor, but simply collapsed once more onto the cold, wooden surface. The remaining dust finally cleared as silence began to fill the room. Komamura and Urahara quickly regrouped behind the orange-haired Soul Slayer while his Abarai and Hitsugaya moved into position a few steps in front of him.

"That was simple," Urahara said quietly. "I honestly expected more of a fight."

Abarai let out a grunt, "It could have gone smoother. The whole Society must have heard that!"

"He's right. We don't have much time," Hitsugaya stated calmly. "Yamamoto must have heard all the noise. He must be expecting us."

Kurosaki took a few steps, clearing Abarai and Hitsugaya, before he effortlessly jumped to the top of the grand staircase. He glanced to his right where Ichimaru was still frozen to the ground and smirked. He lifted Zangetsu above his head and brought it down, slicing the giant doors which blocked his way in one swift, effortless movement. The door's pieces slid apart and fell into the room, exposing the entrance to the quarters of Genryuusai Yamamoto.

"Clean up this mess," the orange-haired Slayer said with a smirk.

The group of four below replied in unison, "Understood."

"His head will be mine," Ichigo said to himself as he brought his blade up and pointing directly in front of him his opposite hand resting above the other. "Bankai!"

* * *

_Rukia placed her zanpakuto into its sheath, "What the hell is going on? The pager said it was right here!"_

_Rukia looked up from her Soul Pager and glanced around the park covered in overcast sky. A gentle breeze blew across the grassy open field as the clouds in the overcast sky slowly drifted overhead. The grass swayed gently in the breeze as did her loosely fitting shihakusho. Thunder growled in the distance as the first barrage of raindrops began to fall._

"_Looking for me?" a familiar, yet sadistic voice called out from the distance._

_Rukia looked around puzzled, "Who are you?"_

"_You don't recognize my voice?" the teasing response came, obviously attempting to aggravate her._

_Rukia stepped back with her right leg while grabbing hold of the hilt of her zanpakuto, "Show yourself!"_

"_Alright," the voice replied._

_Rukia glanced around as a figure appeared from within a tall thicket of branches and leaves directly in front of her. The figure landed gracefully, her body compressed and low to the ground. It didn't take long for the realization to strike Rukia. Her eyes widened in disbelief and her grip on her zanpakuto grew weaker as the figure rose to its feet facing the female Soul Reaper._

_The figure stood exactly the same height as Rukia and her hair the same dark hue. The bangs were identical while the rest was pulled up into a tight pony tail, yet obviously the same length. The shihakusho was significantly different, fitting her body like a glove, and held a zanpakuto to her left hip courtesy a blood red belt._

_Rukia glared at the female figure as her confusion began to grow into anger, "Who are you!?!"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" the female replied. "Since you didn't recognize my voice I thought that if you saw me you would've figured it out by now. Obviously you are far more dense than I thought."_

_Rukia continued watching the figure, "That's impossible. You're a fake!"_

"_Oh?" the female responded resting her hands on her hips. "I know for certain that I am you, and that you are me."_

_Rukia did everything she could to keep herself calm, "What do you want?"_

"_To complete my mission," the doppelganger replied with a smirk._

_Rukia narrowed her eyes even further, "And what would that mission be?"_

_Before Rukia had even finished asking her question her double quickly jumped back into the tree where she was hiding before. Rukia pulled her zanpakuto from its sheath and lunged for the large thicket. She sliced at it several times before landing a few feet away, ready to pounce for a second attack. As she bent her knees, readying to launch for her second assault, she felt something rest upon her shoulder. She instinctively swung her blade around directly behind her. Upon completing her three-hundred-sixty degree attack she glanced around the park for any sign of imposter._

"_You're very predictable," the voice floated all around Rukia._

_Rukia tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword as she visually swept the area for any sign of movement, "You coward!"_

"_I like to think that I'm just thinking outside the box," the voice replied from directly behind Rukia._

_Rukia spun around and came face to face with her double that stood only mere inches away. As Rukia pulled her blade up ready to attack the doppelganger placed her hand, palm up, in front of her mouth and blew a powder directly at the unsuspecting Soul Reaper._

_Rukia, as a reflex, stepped back as the unknown powder rushed towards her face. She stumbled backwards several steps before regaining her balance. She quickly brought up her blade to attack but as she stepped to lunge she began to feel consciousness slipping away. She stumbled forward, her blade falling to her side as her arms became limp._

"_Good girl," her duplicate replied with smirk. "That's it. Time for a rest, dear Rukia."_

_Rukia's vision became clouded as she uncontrollably stumbled forward. She barely felt her body land in the grass as her double's voice, her own voice, filled her mind as it slipped away from consciousness, "My mission, dear Rukia, is to kill your beloved Ichigo. Now that you are out of the way there is no way I can fail. Rest now, by the time you regain complete consciousness it will already be too late."_

_Rukia fought to hold on to the last bit of awareness that she had. All she could hear against the rain was a laugh, her laugh, full of evil intent. Eventually the feeling of raindrops began to fade as what little vision she had turned to darkness. She struggled to move, scream, anything to help her stay awake._

_Realizing the vanity of her actions she finally let the last bit of consciousness slip away_ _while saying repeating in her mind,_ "I'm sorry, Ichigo…"

* * *

Karin sat beside Ichigo's bed where Rukia lay asleep. The moon was full and the main source of light for the sparsely furnished bedroom. Karin gazed out into the dark sky where the stars glimmered. It had been only hours since she, her twin sister, and their father had returned from the city. Rukia's shifting on the bed brought Karin's attention back to the unconscious Soul Reaper.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo…" Rukia muttered as she began to toss and turn on the bed.

Karin got up from her chair and rested the back of her hand against the raven-haired woman's forehead. _"She's still burning up. Maybe I should go get Dad…"_

As Karin turned to exit Ichigo's bedroom Rukia shot straight up. Karin turned to see the female Soul Reaper panting heavily and clutching the sheets of the bed with all the strength she could muster. Karin rushed back to the side of the bed.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Karin asked as sat down beside the bed and brushed the hair out of Rukia's face.

Rukia quickly turned her head towards the young Kurosaki female, "Karin… where's Ichigo?"

"Your Soul Pager went off about half an hour ago," Karin responded quickly. "He went out to vanquish the hollow."

Rukia began to slide herself towards the edge of the bed, "I need to find him!"

"Rukia," Karin responded. "You're still burning up. You need to rest."

Rukia spun her legs so they now were hanging over the side of the bed, "You don't understand! He's in danger!"

"I'm sure Ichigo can handle a hollow on his own," Karin replied with a smile. "He did take on the entire Soul Society as well as the Arrancar and survived didn't he?"

Rukia began to push herself up, attempting to stand, "It's not the hollow…"

"What is it, Rukia?" Karin asked as worry began to fill her mind.

Rukia removed her hands from the bed and stammered a few steps forward before balancing herself successfully, "I don't have time to explain. We HAVE to find Ichigo. Now!"

"I'll go search for Ichigo," Karin replied as she pulled out a Soul Candy dispenser. "You need to stay here and rest."

Rukia grabbed onto Karin's arm as the young Kurosaki raised the dispenser to her mouth, "It's too dangerous. You stay here and I'll…"

Rukia's words were drowned out by sudden impact of two massive spiritual pressures. Both Karin and Rukia immediately turned to gaze out the window attempting to see what was causing the sensations. After a moment of unsuccessful searching the two females turned to one another, fear present in the eyes of both women.

"That's definitely Ichigo's spiritual pressure…" Karin said quietly.

Rukia quickly stumbled to Ichigo's closet and threw open the door, "We need to help him!"

Karin turned to find Rukia rummaging through the closet. Various feminine cloths now began to litter the once spotless hardwood floor. Karin suspiciously glanced at Rukia as she tossed more clothing from inside the closet. After a few moments Rukia turned around holding her pink Chappy Soul Candy dispenser in her hand.

"Rukia," Karin said as she stepped towards the raven-haired Soul Reaper. "You're still sick. I'll head out and help Ichigo."

Rukia gripped the dispenser so hard that it began to shake, "You don't understand, Karin. Ichigo is in danger and it's all my fault. I have to stop her!"

"Stop who, Rukia?" Karin asked confused. "Who is going to hurt Ichigo?"

Rukia faced the dark haired Kurosaki with watering eyes, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Of course of I would," Karin replied taking a step closer to the emotional Soul Reaper.

Another sudden surge of spiritual pressure quickly brought their focus to the problem at hand, "Karin, we have to hurry!"

"Alright," Karin replied as she watched as a single tear rolled down Rukia's cheek. "We'll go together."

Rukia nodded, "Agreed."

Both females pressed on the heads of their Soul Candy dispensers and quickly swallowed the pill that was released. Within seconds their souls were ripped apart from their bodies. Karin quickly moved to the window and slid it open while Rukia spoke with the temporary souls that now controlled their physical forms.

"Both of you stay here and keep quiet," Rukia ordered quickly.

Neither Rukia nor Karin waited for a reply as they both lept out though the window and into the night sky. They quickly sprang from utility pole to utility pole in the direction of the clashing spiritual pressures, the moon their only light to travel by. Rukia followed behind Karin, using all of her strength to simply keep up with the young Substitute Soul Reaper.

"_Hang on, Ichigo,"_ Rukia pleaded in her head. _"Please hang on."_

* * *

Ichigo knelt down on his right knee using as he held his left arm close to his chest. Blood ran down from the wound on his upper left arm while his right hand gripped Zangetsu's hilt for support, the blades tip stuck deep in the earth. His eyes were hidden by the shadow cast by the moonlight on his bright orange hair. He was panting heavily as a slender female figure appeared from within the evening shadows.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" the familiar feminine voice asked sarcastically. "Can't bring yourself to swing your blade at me?"

Ichigo didn't bother to look up at the female, "Why are you doing this?"

"It's simple," the figure replied as a smirk slowly filled out across her face. "I was ordered to kill you."


End file.
